


Love's Order

by RazzleDazzleDrabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Reader, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starbucks, Veteran Shiro (Voltron), a side of, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleDrabbles/pseuds/RazzleDazzleDrabbles
Summary: Shiro turned his attention back to Dacio, leaning his weight on the counter at the end of the bar. “Sorry to disappoint you with such a simple answer.” Dacio hummed and pretended to concentrate on making the drink as he scooped the proper amount of ice, “I don’t think that’s lame at all, actually. Each person’s happiness is unique to their own heart’s needs,” Dacio paused, placing the lid on the cup before holding it out for Shiro to take. For a moment, he found himself lost in those deep, satin irises, “I just hope you find what you’re looking for.”





	Love's Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadamWho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ShadamWho).



> Dacio: Main Male Character.  
> Natlia: Main Male Character's Sister.  
> Santaigo: Main Male Character's Nephew.  
> Feel free to substitute your or your OC's name(s) if you'd like to read it as a Reader Insert!
> 
> !WARNING! : Vague description of traumatic events and loss of limbs.

☕ ☕ ☕

“Welcome to Starbucks, I’ll be right with you,” a muffled voice called from the back of the store after hearing the jingle of the bell above the door. Other than the music playing on a phone at the bar, it was silent. As to be expected, since there were still a few minutes before the store’s opening at six. The individual who had spoken up earlier emerged from the kitchen door, balancing multiple pitchers of coffee in their hands. A black pen balanced between their lips and a notebook was pinned between their arm and body. The young barista’s face fell when they saw who exactly had come into the café.

“Lance, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago.” He exasperated after placing the jugs of coffee down and taking the pen from his mouth. Lance tied the green apron around his waist before turning to the sink to wash his hands, “I know, I know. But it’s not my fault this time, Dacio! I swear!”

Dacio shook his head in disbelief, “Sure. What’s the excuse this time? Let me guess, Blue got out again?” He taunted with a smile, turning his full attention to his friend with his arms crossed over his chest. The face that Lance made could only be described as comical as he dramatically grabbed a pastry with the tongs for the display.

“I had every intention to be here on time this morning! I got up early, made cereal for breakfast, and this little shit decides she’s gonna be a hoe at five in the morning for that red-haired tom cat two stories below us.” He ranted animatedly as he fussed over the alignment of the pastries, always making sure that it was as pretty as it could be. Despite Lance being late regularly, he was still a great worker. Out of all the morning chores, the display case was his favorite, so whoever worked with Lance in the mornings always left it for him. Dacio couldn’t keep the small laugh from escaping his lips as the door chimed, signaling a customer.

“Good morning, Dr. Coran. You’re right on time as always.” Dacio greeted with a smile. The older gentleman mirrored the action, “Morning, chaps!” Coran exclaimed loudly, having far too much energy, in Lance’s opinion, for six in the morning, “I see Lance was late, the display case isn’t finished.” The professor observed, causing Lance to grumble.

“Blame Blue,” Dacio chimed in on Lance’s behalf as he took his place at the register. There was no need to ask for the ginger’s order, for he always ordered the same thing. If it was morning, it was a Dirty Chai with two shots. And for his evening order, it was a Chai Frappuccino with a caramel wall.

There was, however, one thing that changed from time to time, “Are we getting a coffee cake this morning?”

“Afraid not, my boy. I’ve got to watch my weight. I’ve got a hilarious sweater I want to fit in to for the school’s teacher and staff party.” Coran boasted as he struck a very unflattering pose. Dacio smiled politely, keeping the humorous remarks to himself. Lance, on the other hand, did not exercise such willpower.

“Keep telling yourself that, gramps. I think you lost that figure twenty years ago.” He retorted sarcastically with a Cheshire grin. Coran handed the money to Dacio and pivoted on his heels, an unmistakable glint in his bright eyes, “Oh yeah? You’re so skinny, if you turned sideways and stuck out your tongue, you’d look like a zipper.”

“Don’t insult me in Disney quotes! Get your own!” Lance countered before they fell into their routine banter. Dacio slumped his shoulders with a heavy, defeated sigh before making Coran’s drink, thinking about how nice and quiet it was in the time before their arrivals. Still, he couldn’t deny that the two of them definitely made the day more exciting. The thought brought a bittersweet smile to his lips. He loved his job and he loved the people he got to meet because of it, so he wouldn’t complain too much. Even so, sometimes he couldn’t shake the idea that he was meant for more.

Lance and Coran’s voices faded to the background as Dacio remembered how it felt to be on the field. The adrenaline rushing through his veins after winning a goal, the deafening cheer of the crowd as he sprinted past, the sudden rupture of collision that blindsided him—

“Dacio?”

A concerned voice sliced through the haze, jerking Dacio to his senses. Coran waved his free hand in front of the young bartender’s face, “You alright, son? You kind of zoned out there for a second.” Dacio looked down at the drink in Coran’s hand. Luckily, he had made the drink so many times before that he was able to complete the order even through his recollection. Embarrassment tinted his cheeks, “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.” He raised one of his hands to rub the back of his neck and averted his gaze from Coran’s knowing stare. Lance, sensing his friend’s discomfort, came to the rescue, draping one of his lanky, tan arms around his co-worker’s broad shoulders, “Cut him some slack, gramps. We can’t all wake up as perky as you. I’ll take good care of him.”

The answer seemed to sate the professor and he gave an affirming nod, “Alright boys! You two take care of yourselves. I’m off to do battle with these ferocious, life-sucking vampires!” He declared dramatically as he marched toward the door.

“They’re just college kids, Coran,” Lance called out to the passionate professor, who just flipped him the bird as he passed through the door. Lance laughed and patted Dacio on the back comfortingly before setting a timer for fifteen minutes to remind them to make a fresh batch of Pike. Dacio took in a deep, stabilizing breath to shake off the negative emotions, telling himself that this was going to be a good day regardless of how it started.

☕ ☕ ☕

Of course, Mondays always have a way of biting people in the ass.

Usually, these mornings were moderately busy, but this morning was different. As if reading the older boy’s thoughts, Lance mumbled, “Everybody and their momma wants coffee today,” as he hurried past Dacio to grab more venti hot cups. The small comment caused Dacio to smile, brightening his spirits for a moment.

Since it was a cold morning there were many requests for hot drinks, which took slightly longer to make since the milk had to be steamed in each one. Despite the long line of orders needing to be made, Dacio always found the time to speak with the customers as they waited. Sometimes, he could tell that his light conversation made the patrons’ mornings a little brighter. While other times, there were people who just couldn’t seem to be bothered. Today seemed like a bad day for most, minus the regulars who continuously seemed to treat Dacio and Lance nicely. They would constantly ask how the two baristas were holding up, and Dacio was always appreciative of them because they were so sweet. Of course, it helped that they usually tipped nicely.

After the initial morning rush, Lance suggested Dacio take the first break since he had done the most work on the bar. Lance could see the overexertion written all over his friend’s face, and Dacio was grateful for the kindness. “Thanks, Lance. Who knew you could be such a nice guy?”

Lance flamboyantly turned to face his co-worker and proceeded to count on his fingers as he spoke, “Looks, brains, and heart? Sounds like _I’m_ the perfect package.”

“Oh,” Dacio countered, “And modest too. How does he do it, folks?” He teased as he entered the kitchen.

“What can I say? I’ve been _hashtag_ blessed.” Lance called out as he made a gesture with both his pointer and middle fingers, making sure he was loud enough for Dacio to hear him. The older Barista laughed as he sat on one of the kitchen’s bare countertops, opening his phone to a text message from his sister.

**_Natlia: Santaigo wants to say hello._ **

Above the text was a video that took some time to load due to the poor reception in the Kitchen area. But when it finally did, it was worth it. The video showed both his sister and her son, Santaigo, sitting on the couch inside their home.

“Do you want to say hi to Dacio?” Natlia asked the sweet child in her arm from the other side of the phone. It took several tries, but Santaigo finally looked at the camera and smiled bashfully, “Hi, Dacio!” He said with such joy it was contagious, and Dacio couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled through his chest.

“Say, I love you!” Natlia prompted.

“Love you!” Santaigo beamed and kissing the camera before hiding his face and clinging to his mom. She also laughed and kissed the top of the boy’s head before telling the camera, and Dacio, bye. Promptly after, the screen turned black.

The bold smile on Dacio’s face stuck to his lips long after the video ended, and he had to try hard to keep himself from shedding a happy tear. Messages were exchanged back and forth for a few minutes, talking about how sweet Santaigo was and how the morning had been for both of them. From outside the kitchen door, a muffled, familiar chime came from the shop’s entrance, followed by Lance’s usual perky voice.

“Welcome to Starbucks! What can I… Give me just a second, sir!” Lance proclaimed the second half of his sentence rang out louder than necessary. He bustled into the kitchen frantically.

“Dude what the hell?" Dacio exclaimed before Lance yanked him up wildly by his arm.

“Break’s over! My turn!”

That was the only explanation Dacio received before he was ushered through the kitchen door and back behind the bar. Dacio wanted nothing more than to storm back in there and give Lance a piece of his mind but was quick to let it go when he saw who was at the counter.

Waiting patiently at the register and reading over the menus carefully was a fairly attractive male who was slightly taller than Dacio. The barista mused he must have been over six feet tall, seeing as Dacio himself was five foot eleven. Though the customer was dressed in a bulky winter coat, Dacio could still see the outline of a thick build beneath it. His hair was short and trimmed tightly at the sides, showing off a strong jawline. After a moment of Dacio just standing there, the man turned to him, displaying a pair kind, but weary, dark almond-shaped eyes.

“Good Morning.” The handsome stranger greeted with a polite smile. The velvety, yet rough voice felt like a song Dacio once forgot.

Dacio cursed himself for being so affected by the gorgeous human.

Straightening his shoulders and clearing his throat, Dacio mustered as much wit as he could and approached the register. Taking in a deep breath, Dacio opened his mouth in greeting.

“Welcome to do-bucks, how are ya star-ing?”

_Fuck._

An awkward moment passed between the two before hysterical cackling broke the silence from inside the kitchen, loud enough that both men heard it clearly. Dacio’s face had such a fierce heat to it, he was certain he could put the sun to shame. To Dacio’s fright, the handsome customer before him also let out a small chuckle. Never in Dacio’s life had he wanted so badly to sink into the floor beneath him.

“It’s Monday, don’t sweat it,” said the gorgeous gentleman before him. That seemed to somehow ease Dacio’s nerves, if only for a moment. Perhaps it was the gentle tone he had used, or maybe it was the heavenly smile that accompanied the customer’s words. Whatever it was, it was causing Dacio’s heart to react.

“My apologies, sir. You’re right. It has definitely felt like a Monday morning, but I hope yours has been better. So, what can I get started for you to make your day special?”

_Special? Really Dacio? What are you, a hooker? Use your words._

The weird phrasing didn’t seem to faze the client. In fact, it seemed to have had a positive effect.

“Can I get a venti, iced black and white with no whip cream and an extra shot?” He asked Dacio politely, pausing appropriately so the young barista could write the order on the cup.

“Iced? In this weather? You’re braver than me, that’s for sure.” Dacio joked, trying to strike up a small conversation with the new customer, hoping for any chance to redeem himself.

“What’s the name on that, dear?” Dacio asked, realizing too late that he had used a term of endearment instinctually and hoping the gentleman didn’t catch it.

“Shiro.” The beautiful man answered with a small smile, before paying for his drink.

“I’ll have it right out for you, Shiro.” Dacio took the opportunity to try the name, finding it quite sweet on his tongue. Shiro thanked him before taking a moment to admire the interior design of the café, “It’s such an endearing little Starbucks, though I almost missed it when I was passing by.”

“Not from around here, I take it? We’re pretty popular amongst the residents in town.” Dacio commented, wanting to keep the conversation going with Shiro. The other man laughed shamefully, “Guilty. I just moved here a few weeks ago.”

“Oh?” Dacio perked up as he queued the shots and turned to pump the syrups into the cup. “What brings you to such a quiet town? You don’t seem like the type.” Now that Dacio was back into his element, the conversation came easy.

Shiro chuckled again, but this one didn’t quite hold that happy tune that it had before, “The fact that it’s quiet. I came here to settle down and relax. To escape the noise of the big city.” Shiro turned his attention back to Dacio, leaning his weight on the counter at the end of the bar. “Sorry to disappoint you with such a simple answer.”

Dacio hummed and pretended to concentrate on making the drink as he scooped the proper amount of ice, “I don’t think that’s lame at all, actually. Each person’s happiness is unique to their own heart’s needs,” Dacio paused, placing the lid on the cup before holding it out for Shiro to take. For a moment, he found himself lost in those deep, satin irises, “I just hope you find what you’re looking for.”

In that moment, just for a small instant, the pair seemed to be frozen in time. Both were captivated by the other’s eyes. Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. Something about the young barista’s stirred something in his soul, and it was exactly what Shiro had needed to hear at that moment. Shiro reached out with one of his gloved hands to take the drink from the other male, but neither of them were paying attention to their hand coordination, causing the drinks to fall to the countertop.

The impact jarred the two out of their rose-colored daze, and both were too stunned to react. It was Lance who came, a little too quickly, to the rescue with towels in hand. Dacio and Shiro both became apologizing messes, and Dacio was eager to make a replacement drink. He even made a point to rewrite Shiro’s name on the cup, as if it was a way to say sorry. After the drink was made once again, and Lance had completely cleaned up the mess, Shiro was on his way out. However, he made sure to leave a five-dollar tip in the designated jar as he passed. With a final glance back and a gentle wave goodbye, Shiro was gone.

Dacio gave a lopsided grin and found his eyes watching after the tall figure longingly. His heart suddenly sank in the fear that he would never see the attractive stranger again.

Comically, Lance silently glided to Dacio’s side as an ever so smug look overtook his face, “So? How’d it go?” His tone was nothing but mischievous.

Snapped out of the daze, Dacio came to his senses and, this time, his cheeks were hot in response to a completely different emotion.

“You are so dead, Lance! I’ll kill you!” Dacio yelled, reaching for the pastry tongs to prove his point. For the rest of their shift, Lance was forced to do all the chores around the shop and was not allowed to mutter another word to Dacio. Dacio, meanwhile, plotted his sweet, sweet revenge.

☕ ☕ ☕

Since that fated encounter, Shiro had found himself returning daily. He was drawn to Dacio and soon realized that he longed for their interactions more and more. Shiro was not a heavy coffee drinker, but if it meant seeing Dacio, he would gladly spend a little extra money on expensive coffee. It was a little awkward at first, just small talk and sneaky glances, but with each passing day the two opened up a little bit more to each other. Weeks turned into months and, in those months, the two grew closer through the passing conversations and small smiles. On the weekends, Shiro would even grab a sandwich and eat in the café just to watch Dacio work. Like clockwork, Shiro found himself memorizing which days were the busiest. He would come early on the slower days to make the most of his time with the younger barista. They would ask each other mundane things, like how their day was or what was coming up in their lives.

Dacio was also starting to become more comfortable around Shiro, while also developing more of a crush on the older man with every passing day. Seeing Shiro always did things to him, and it seemed that, no matter how many times he saw him, his heart would still skip a beat and his cheeks flush with color. Even so, Dacio enjoyed Shiro’s company and it was always the highlight of his day.

Of course, Lance was still on Dacio’s case about the obvious crush the two had for the other, “So when we have a spring wedding, I call dibs on being the flower girl.” The blue-eyed menace would tease with a mischievous smile.

Dacio would just laugh in a mocking tone, sarcastically brushing the other off, “Ha, ha. Very funny.” Or on the days he was feeling more confident, he would respond with something like, “You wish, lover boy. You’ll be lucky to be invited to the wedding after all the trouble you’ve caused.”

Their banter usually helped the busy days go by faster. Despite their teasing, their friendship was still true. Dacio knew that Lance only had good intentions, but sometimes he wished the Cuban boy would just get his own love life and leave his alone. While he knew he meant well, Dacio didn’t want to get his hopes up. Shiro almost assuredly only saw him as his friendly neighborhood barista and nothing more.

Thoughts swirled around in his mind like a chaotic tidal wave as he opened the shop one early Tuesday morning, not surprised when there was no sign of Lance yet. With a heavy sigh, Dacio began his routine morning prep, making sure to play some upbeat music to keep his spirits up.

☕ ☕ ☕

By the time the clock struck five after six, Dacio began to worry. Lance was still not there. Not that this was unusual, but if Lance was ever later than six, he would at least call. Right on cue, Dr. Coran made his usual perky entrance, sporting his signature grin, “Morning, my boy. Where’s your partner in crime?”

Dacio greeted the professor politely before responding, “I haven’t heard from him yet, but I’m sure he’ll be busting through those doors with one of his famous excuses at any moment.” Dacio was trying to maintain a positive attitude for the customer, but his gut was telling him otherwise. After ringing up Dr. Coran’s order, Dacio got to work making the drink.

Coran shook his head, “That boy… For as many flaws as he has, he’s a hard worker and has a good spirit.” He paused and gave the barista a smug sideways glance, “Don’t tell him I said that. Can’t have him thinking I’m going soft on him. He still needs my discipline and wise tutelage.”

Dacio smiled genuinely at the comment, “Of course not. Your secret is safe with me, professor.”

After Dr. Coran’s order had been fulfilled, Dacio was left alone in a far too quiet, empty store. He turned his attention to the untouched display case before checking the time again. Fifteen after. Sighing heavy once again, Dacio decided the pastries couldn’t wait any longer.

Once the final sandwich had been delicately placed in its designated spot, the phone rang. Dacio picked it up on the first ring and, before he could even give his greeting, he was interrupted.

“Dacio! Before you give me a lecture, I’m at the vet’s office. Blue’s back there right now and I—”

Lance was so frantic, Dacio couldn’t even get a word in. He tried to calm his friend down and reassure him, but Lance cut him off, “I’m so sorry! I’ll be there just as fast as I can—They don’t know what’s wrong yet—I don’t think he’s breathing, I—”

“Lance!” Dacio yelled into the phone to get his friend’s attention as the bell above the door dinged, signaling a customer. Dacio’s attention remained hyper-focused on his friend, “Calm down, buddy. Take some deep breaths and just focus on Blue. I’ve got it covered until you get here. For right now, just make sure you and Blue are safe, okay?”

On the other end of the phone, Dacio could hear Lance try to take a shaky breath, “Okay. Thanks, buddy. I’ll get there just as soon as they tell me what’s going on.”

The two friends exchanged quick goodbyes before Dacio quickly hung up to tend to the customer. His cheeks heated with embarrassment when he saw the familiar figure waiting patiently, “Oh, good morning, Shiro. Sorry about that.”

Shiro smiled sympathetically, “Hey, don’t worry about it. Is Lance gonna be okay?” His voice was nothing but concerned for the fellow barista. Dacio attempted a convincing smile, “Yeah, poor Blue is at the vet, but Lance will be here a little later on.”

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, “Will you be alright until then? By yourself?”

Dacio’s heart fluttered of its own accord, “Yeah, I’m a big boy. I practically run this shop by myself regardless,” he joked halfheartedly. “Besides, Tuesdays are our slowest mornings. Other than you and Professor Coran, I hardly have any customers before lunch.”

Without inquiring, Dacio began making Shiro’s order from memory. The taller male nodded in agreement. There was a pause before Shiro tilted his head to Dacio and asked, “Doesn’t it get lonely here by yourself?”

There it was again. That stupid thing Shiro did to Dacio’s heart. It was hard to ignore the second time. Dacio shrugged it off, “Sometimes. Although sometimes I actually enjoy the silence.” There was a nagging voice in the back of his head that reminded him that today was not one of those days.

Shiro didn’t respond for a while, causing Dacio to think the other male was finished talking. Another moment passed before Shiro asked in a less than confident voice, “Is today one of those days?”

Dacio was taken aback by the question as he put the lid on the finished drink. If he was a gambling man, he would have bet that Shiro had mindreading abilities. “Today…” His voice drifted as he pretended to think about it for a moment before sliding the handsome man his drink with an almost confident grin, “Today, I could use the company.”

Shiro’s lips spread in a wildly contagious grin that reached his eyes generously, and Dacio’s heart leaped into his throat at the sight. Trying not to seem like the lovestruck schoolboy he was, Dacio cleared his throat before speaking, “You should smile like that more often. It takes years off you.” After spending so much time talking to Shiro over the past month, Dacio had learned that the older man enjoyed a bit of friendly banter. He just prayed his comment went over well with his companion.

Dacio was relieved when Shiro laughed wholeheartedly, the smile remaining on his face, “You know what they say, laughter keeps the heart young and healthy.” Shiro chose the table closest to the bar and pulled out a chair for himself, making himself comfortable and taking off his bulky jacket before taking his seat.

“You’re still young at heart. Think of yourself as a fine wine—” The bell above the door chimed once again, cutting off Dacio’s remark. He sent an apologetic smile Shiro’s way before tending to the customers.

☕ ☕ ☕

Over the course of the next half hour, Dacio juggled keeping Shiro company and the few patrons that came in. He wasn’t overwhelmed by customers, but by the time he was sending one on their way, another would conveniently take their place. He was afraid that Shiro would eventually get bored and leave before he had the chance to take a break, but to his delightful surprise, Shiro stayed.

Shiro had made sure that his schedule was free that Tuesday, thanks to the pestering of his best friend. Over this past month, Shiro had done absolutely nothing but think about Dacio, bringing him up in many of their conversations. After a week of listening to nothing but Shiro babble on and on about the barista, Keith had finally had enough. He demanded that Shiro, in his own words, “nut up” and actually make a move before Keith lost his mind. Who would have known that fate was on his side this morning? Shiro watched admiringly as Dacio worked hard, yet he still managed to keep a smile and pleasant conversation with the customers.

Once the coast was finally clear of customers, the easy-going façade fell, and the overexertion was written plainly on Dacio’s face. Even so, he didn’t stop to take a break until he was caught up with everything behind the counter.

“You look like you could use a break. You’ve earned one, at the very least. Why don’t you come join me and take a seat?” Shiro asked politely. On the outside, he was nothing but welcoming, but on the inside, he held his breath for a response.

Dacio couldn’t deny that his leg was paying the price for covering Lance’s shift. He took a final glance outside the glass doors and, seeing no one outside, he nodded his head to accept the invitation. Shiro let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding before noticing the way Dacio limped towards him.

“Is your leg okay? I received first aid training during my time in service if you need me to look at it for you.” Shiro offered softly.

If it was possible, Dacio managed to blanch and blush at the same time. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Shiro. Not now. Not ever. Dread washed over him in a thick shower and his stomach dropped like a ton of bricks. He weighed the options as he tried to avoid Shiro’s increasingly growing concerned stare. Dacio took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to make eye contact as he spoke softer than a whisper, “It’s normal.”

Shiro opened his mouth to inquire what he meant when his eyes trailed down to where Dacio was lifting his pant’s leg carefully slow. Shiro’s breath hitched at the sight.

“Dacio swallowed hard before explaining, “There was an accident, back when I played soccer…” He began to tell the story, the feelings in his chest swelling like it happened yesterday. He told Shiro about the pain of the impact, how it felt like he was dying; about his sister running to his side with fear in her eyes, halfheartedly assuring him everything was going to be okay; and the remaining aftershocks of losing his hopes and aspirations. Shiro remained silent, giving the younger man the respect to tell his story. Dacio clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to speak through the tears that pricked his eyes, threatening to spill, “It was my dream to play professionally… And I was good at what I did—”

Dacio stopped and shook his head shamefully before looking down, his face now heated with embarrassment, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. I usually don’t share this with people. I just… I trust you, I guess.” He admitted before turning his gaze back up to meet Shiro’s.

Shiro’s features sharpened with determination. Wordlessly, he removed both his gloves and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. Dacio held his breath in shock.

“My last deployment. I was careless and made a mistake that cost the mission of my squadron, and I paid the price with my arm. A one-armed Airman is no use to the military, so I was honorably discharged. I received one hundred percent disability, but I lost what I loved most.” He paused and his features softened as did his voice, “I can understand what you’re feeling, and I’m glad you trusted me enough to open up to me. You’re stronger than you believe, Dacio. I’m sure you’ve heard that from many people who can’t understand, but I do.

“I can’t explain why things in life happen the way they do, but I do believe that everything happens for a reason. After all, it led me to you.” A single tear fell from Dacio’s eye, but he was too enraptured in Shiro’s words to care. His heart was dancing in his chest and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the handsome man before him.

The door to café swung open wildly behind the two, “Dacio, I’m here! I—” Lance stopped mid-sentence as he registered the sight before him. Shiro was the first to respond, but it wasn’t to address Lance.

“Keith?” He asked in disbelief.

Dacio turned to face the door. Sure enough, there were two figures standing there. One he recognized, and one he didn’t. He glanced between the two suspiciously, making a mental note of Lance’s slightly flustered face.

“Hey, Shiro. I took Lance and Blue to the vet this morning, so I’m dropping him off.” Keith answered, in what could only be described as a smug tone. Lance locked eyes with Dacio as if to confirm the story.

Dacio’s face was overcome with an absolutely evil grin.

_Karma’s a bitch_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it feels kind of rushed at the end, and I apologize for that. There was so much more I wanted to add, but I was already well over the 5,000-words.  
> Just to clarify, Blue is alright and that "red-haired tom cat two stories below" is Keith's cat. Their cats are absolutely trying to hook them up.


End file.
